pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn (anime)
Dawn is a young Pokémon Coordinator who traveled through the Sinnoh region along with Ash Ketchum and Brock. She started her journey at the age of 10. While traveling with the two boys, she honed her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focused on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother. While Dawn learned a lot through her travels, she also developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey (her main rival, albeit a friendly one), Nando, Jessie, Kenny, and Ursula. Appearance Dawn has a fair complexion, blue eyes, and long blue hair of the same color. Her usual outfit is a mini dress consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink mini skirt, and a red scarf. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist and a Pokétch on her left. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black mid-knee socks. She also has a small yellow backpack with all of her personal belongings. Dawn's contest outfit is a pink dress with dark pink horizontal and vertical accents, a pink sash, and a necklace with a small red ribbon on it. She also keeps her hair in a ponytail. However, her outfit varies from contest to contest. In the Grand Festival, she wore a cream-yellow mini dress with an orange sash, long white gloves, a white petticoat, and low heel ballet pumps. She also kept a pinkish-red ribbon in her hair, along with an identical one on her chest. For swimwear, Dawn wears a peachy-orange and yellow two piece. At night, she wears pink pajama bottoms and a matching shirt with a yellow line going down them. When Dawn returned, her Pokétch was replaced with a Xtransceiver. Personality Dawn is carefree, upbeat, and cheerful. Whenever she makes a mistake, she often quickly recovers and strives to do better. She's also confident- even from the beginning of her journey, Dawn is very confident in her abilities (sometimes even a little overconfident, as shown when she ordered her newly evolved Ambipom to use Swift), though not to the same extent as Ash. While she's kind and supportive, she is sometimes quick-tempered and often gets emotional when she loses, so Ash and Brock often have to help her cope. She also became very depressed when she lost two contests in a row, not even managing to get through the first round of appeals. However, she regained her confidence after she won the Wallace Cup, along with a new found sense of maturity. She is also very sensitive and supportive of her friends-- a clear example occurred when she worked on a cheerleading recital to help Ash feel better after he fell into depression following his humiliating defeat at the hands of his bitter rival. She also seems to be more fixated on her appearance than the other two main female characters- in one episode, Dawn refused to show herself to Ash and Brock until she straightened out her bed hair. Skills Dawn can make amazing Poffins- a lot of Pokémon (including her own and the ones that belong to her friends) like them. She also knows how to fish and can design clothes very well, but she lets her mother and Brock do the sewing for her. She eventually grew to be a good battler and a great performer in her contests. Dawn also has the ability to sense the feelings of Pokémon, as shown when Mesprit chose to connect with her. Relationships People Johanna Dawn cares for her mother very much and looks up to her as a person and coordinator. She sometimes goes to her mother for advice when she needs it. Kenny Dawn and Kenny have been friends since they were little, as they're both from Twinleaf Town. They even went to the same preschool, along with their friend Leona. When they got older, Dawn and Kenny became rivals as coordinators, but they maintained their friendship. Like with Leona, however, Dawn dislikes when Kenny bullies her by calling her "Dee Dee." Leona Leona is one of Dawn's childhood friends. They went to preschool together along with their mutual friend Kenny. Dawn cares for Leona, but she doesn't like when she calls her "Dee Dee." Whenever one of the two is feeling down, they help the other bring their spirits back up. Ash Dawn and Ash have an unbreakable friendship. While Dawn gets annoyed with Ash's habits and they sometimes fight a little, they always make up in the end. Dawn admires and respects Ash's skills as a Pokémon Trainer, along with the love he has for Pokémon. Whenever Ash is in a Gym Battle, Dawn would even sometimes dress up in a cheerleading outfit to show her support for him. While they parted ways after their journey together had ended, they remained best friends. Brock Dawn admires Brock's cooking. She also has great respect for Brock's knowledge about Pokémon, and she knows how much he cares for them. While Dawn gets annoyed when Brock gets smitten with girls, she considers him to be a great friend to have around. Like with Ash, Dawn and Brock each went their separate ways to pursue their goals, but they remained friends. Nando Dawn and Nando are good friends and respect each other. However, although they're friends, they also have a rivalry due to both being coordinators. Zoey Dawn and Zoey were able to hit it off right away when they first met. Like with her other friends, Dawn and Zoey have a rivalry due to both being coordinators (although Dawn and Zoey's rivalry is much more friendly). Dawn supports Zoey and she gives her important advice to better herself as a coordinator. May Dawn respects May as a coordinator and a good friend. Dawn and May didn't spend a lot of time together during the Wallace Cup, but they were able to get to know each other a little. After the Wallace Cup concluded, Dawn and May went their separate ways. Ursula Dawn first meet Ursula before the Chocovine Contest as she recognized her from the Wallace Cup but she believed that her win was all but luck over skills. After the contest ended in the latter victory, Dawn and Ursula officially became rivals. Like May with Harley, Dawn gets annoyed with Ursula. Despite this, Dawn and Ursula have some respect for their skills as Coordinator's. Iris Dawn is very respectful towards Iris, and they are pretty good friends. The two have a mutual respect for the other's skills and abilities. After the tournament they entered concluded, Dawn and Iris went their separate ways. Cilan Dawn and Cilan are good friends. Dawn is impressed about his skill in battle, due to him being a Gym Leader, and the way he evaluates the bonds between Trainers and Pokémon. Like with Brock, Dawn also enjoys Cilan's cooking. They went their separate ways after the tournament they entered had ended. Pokémon Piplup Piplup is Dawn's Starter Pokémon. Although they disagreed at first, Piplup eventually became Dawn's partner and one of her best friends. However, although they greatly respect each other, Dawn sometimes annoyed with Piplup's stubbornness and his tendency to get her and their friends lost. Like with Ash, Dawn respects Piplup's wishes to stay the way he is similarly to Ash's Pikachu, he doesn't want to evolve. Dawn had Piplup stay by her side to continue her journey in making her dream come true. Buneary At first, Buneary distrusted Dawn and refused to be caught. However, Dawn was able to earn Buneary's trust and formed a friendship with her after she helped save her from falling. With Piplup's help, Dawn caught it, making it her first caught Pokémon and one of her partners. Dawn and Buneary enjoy looking at magazines, styling clothes, and shopping together. After fishing a photo shoot for her, Dawn had Buneary continue traveling with her to make her dream a reality. Pachirisu Dawn caught Pachirisu as her second Pokémon overall, but she ended up releasing it due to its hyper-active personality. Dawn soon realized that she made a mistake and decided to get it back, however. When Pachirisu left with Team Rocket, Dawn thought it wouldn't like her due to abandoning it. However, she was proven wrong when it came back, as it only left with Team Rocket to get something that could help Dawn and her friends. Seeing the truth, Dawn recaptured Pachirisu and they instantly became friends and partners. They enjoy doing various things with each other. Dawn had Pachirisu accompany her some more in order to pursue her goal. Buizel Dawn caught Buizel as her third Pokémon overall, and they were able to become good friends. However, Dawn never got the chance to use it in a contest due to her not moving on to the second round (along with the fact that Buizel was more interested in battling than contests). As a result, Dawn traded Buizel to Ash while she got his Ambipom during her time as an Aipom. Despite now being Ash's Pokémon, Dawn and Buizel maintained their friendship. Ambipom Dawn and Ambipom have a close relationship. Dawn has known Ambipom since she was an Aipom during her time as one of Ash's Pokémon (she received the Pokémon after trading with Ash). After evolving, Dawn used Ambipom in various contests and sometimes battled with it. When she discovered her interest and talent in Pokémon ping pong, Dawn let Ambipom decide what path she wanted to take. When she chose Pokémon ping pong over contests, Dawn understood Ambipom's reasons. Mamoswine Dawn has known Mamoswine since it was a Swinub. It took a a liking to her and her Poffins, and they became friends. When Dawn caught it, it became her fifth Pokémon overall. However, their relationship took a different turn after it evolved into Piloswine- it started disobeying Dawn due to its newfound strength and confidence. Even after it evolved into Mamoswine, their relationship was still off track. However, when Dawn nursed Mamoswine back to full health after it got injured, their relationship slowly got back on the right track. After finding it to be a good double performance partner for a contest, Dawn and Mamoswine's bond for each other was not only set back to right- it also grew stronger. Dawn even took encouragement from Mamoswine- alongside Quilava (during its time as a Cyndaquil), it helped her get over her fear of Plusle and Minun. Dawn continue to have Mamoswine by her side during her journey to become top Coordinator. Quilava Dawn obtained Quilava as an egg and hatched into a Cyndaquil, making it her sixth Pokémon overall. They instantly became friends with each other, and after it evolved into Quilava, Dawn made great use of its newfound strength and abilities. Dawn had Quilava continue traveling with her to make her dream come true. Togekiss Dawn first met Togekiss when she was under the ownership of Princess Salvia. When her original Trainer asked her to take Togekiss with her so she could participate in Pokémon contests, Dawn happily accepted her on her team, thus resulting in it becoming her seventh Pokémon she caught overall. They became very good friends with each other. Dawn continue to have Togekiss participate in more contest with her. Biography Diamond & Pearl Dawn made her debut in Following A Maiden's Voyage! ''when she picked Piplup as her starter Pokémon. In the next episode, she met Ash's Pikachu after it had temporarily escaped from Team Rocket. Returning Pikachu to Ash was how she met him and Brock. Dawn traveled with Ash and Brock through Sinnoh until Ash and Brock left for home back in the Kanto region after the Sinnoh League. Dawn's mother gave her daughter her very first ribbon in the first episode, and she kept it with her as a good luck charm. In her first contest, Dawn became friends with a talented Coordinator named Zoey. However, Dawn lost her accessory just before the contest and thus lost the contest itself. Zoey talked to Dawn about how losing was just a lesson that you should learn from. Dawn promised that she would become just as good as Zoey one day. Ironically, Dawn seemed to be on a losing streak for a while, losing in the appeal round of her competitions two times in a row. However, her goal proceeded when she participated in her fourth Pokémon Contest in the episode ''Another One Gabites The Dust! where Dawn faced a rather mean and arrogant girl named Ursula. After insulting her, the two coordinators developed a fierce rivalry. Soon enough, the two girls faced each other at the finals, where Dawn's Pachirisu barely managed to beat Ursula's Gabite, winning the battle. After she learned about the double appeals in the upcoming contest, Dawn was determined to create a new combination. At first, she lacked ideas but soon developed an Ice-Fire combination idea consisting of Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. For some mysterious reason that Dawn kept trying to hide, her old friends Kenny and Leona called her "Dee Dee" (Diamond Dandruff). It was eventually revealed that the reason for the name "Dee Dee" was due to Dawn's hair glittering after being shocked by the class pets in kindergarten, Plusle and Minun. With her hair ruined, Kenny spread the word, and soon Dawn was embarrassed and teased by the nickname. Ever since Dawn's last win in Daybreak Town, she trained hard for the upcoming Grand Festival and came up with many new combinations such as the Pachirisu/Mamoswine combo and the Buneary/Cyndaquil combo. In Last Call — First Round! the Grand Festival began. Except for Kenny, all of Dawn's rivals and Dawn herself make it to the Battle Round. Dawn battled Ursula once again, and after five minutes of intense battling, Dawn defeated Ursula. After Ursula's defeat, she admitted that she was weaker than Dawn. Dawn managed to reach the semi-finals of the Grand Festival. There, she found herself against none other than Jessilina. In the end, Dawn won and advanced to the finals to face Zoey, who had beaten Nando in the semi-finals. Zoey and Dawn both showcased their skills as Top Coordinator, but as time ran out, Zoey won the title of Top Coordinator and the Sinnoh Ribbon Cup with only a few points' difference, leaving Dawn in second place. Dawn promised her Pokémon that they would not stop trying until they reach the top. Upon returning to Twinleaf Town, Johanna informed Dawn that Paris from Hearthome City wanted Dawn to model Buneary and the outfits she designed. Although Dawn was originally going to leave with Ash and Brock to go to Kanto, she decided that she would remain in Sinnoh. Black & White When Ash, Iris, and Cilan arrived at Cynthia's villa, waiting to see who was waiting for Ash, Dawn snuck in and poked him once they came in, making him think someone was behind him. She was then introduced to Iris and Cilan, and Ash told Dawn about his new friend Meloetta. Dawn misunderstood what he was talking about, so he decided to show her his new Pokémon (along with the ones that belonged to Iris and Cilan). She introduced herself to them and brought out her own Pokémon, revealing that her Cyndaquil had evolved into a Quilava, impressing Ash. Cilan decided to battle Dawn, since she was a coordinator and Cilan was a connoisseur. During the battle, Dawn showed everyone her contest moves and Cilan gave his evaluation, which confused Dawn and embarrassed Iris. After the battle, they decided to relax for a while, hearing Meloetta sing its song while they did so. Unbeknownst to them, Team Rocket recorded the song and reported it to Prof. Zager as they made preparations for the future. In Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure!, Dawn journeyed to the Johto region. Pokémon On hand In training Traded away Befriended Temporary Achievements Ribbons Grand Festival Ranking Dawn placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Runner-up *Wallace Cup: Winner Other achievements Dawn also earned the following achievements: *Hearthome Collection Contest: Winner *Hearthome Pokemon Tag Battle Tournament: Runner-Up With Conway *Pokémon Summer School: Winner with Ash and Brock *World Tournament Junior Cup: Top 8 Voice actresses *'Dutch:' Meghna Kumar *'Italian:' Tosawi Piovani (Season 10 - 11), Ludovica De Caro (Season 12 - 13) *'Greek:' Stella Bonatsou *'Mandarin:' Lin Meixiu *'Czech:' Rosita Erbanova *'Danish:' Annevig Schelde-Ebbe *'Finnish:' Mirjami Heikkinen *'Norwegian:' Eline Høyer *'French:' Alexandra Correa *'Korean:' Chong Mi-Suk *'Hebrew:' Talia Barkai *'German:' Jana Julie *'Polish:' Magdalena Krylik (Season 10), Beata Wyrabkiewicz (Season 11 - 13) *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Fernanda Bulara *'Russian:' Anastasia Fomicheva (Season 10 - 11), Olga Shorohova (Season 12 - 15) *'Thai:' Sansanee Watthananumomchan *'Latin American Spanish:' Gaby Ugarte (Season 10, 11 & 13), Leyla Rangel (Season 12) *'Portuguese:' Raquel Ferreira (Season 10), Joana Carvalho (Season 11 - 13) *'European Spanish:' Mar Bordallo *'Swedish:' Elina Raeder *'Hindi:' Neshma Chemburkar (Hungama dub) Trivia *Dawn's bike was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, a sort of ongoing gag that has been used with Misty and May, but Dawn wasn't angry at Ash or Pikachu for it due to unfavorable circumstances (attacked by Team Rocket) on their end. This ended with Iris, who started the gag of being shocked by Pikachu directly. *Dawn is the second character who got their starter Pokémon attacked by a wild Pokémon. In her case, Ariados attacked Piplup). **The first time this happened was with Ash, where Pikachu got attacked by Spearow in Pokémon - I Choose You!. *Dawn's Japanese and English names (Hikari and Dawn) both mean some type of light. *As revealed in DP161, Dawn's nickname (Pikari/Dee Dee) is tied with her fear of Plusle and Minun. *Dawn is the first main character other than Ash to see a Legendary Pokémon right at the beginning of their journey. Ash saw Ho-Oh with Pikachu on his side while Dawn saw Mesprit after saving Piplup. **Ash later encounterd Azelf during the Wallace Cup, with the subsequent conversation seeing Zoey reveal herself as being from Snowpoint City. *Dawn is the first of Ash's companions to have caught an -type Pokémon, Pachirisu. *Dawn's personality reflects that of the Emotion Pokémon Mesprit. *Dawn is the first female protagonist to trade Pokémon with Ash. *Dawn is Ash's only companion who didn't have a particular reason for traveling with Ash and Brock through a region. *Dawn is the second character besides May to travel to another region Ash had already been through. In Dawn's case, she traveled to Hoenn (the origin of Contests) where Ash previously traveled and May traveled to Johto where Ash was traveling before meeting her. *Dawn became famous for winning the Wallace Cup. *Dawn battled two Gym Leaders in the anime. The first was Maylene, and the second was Cilan. *Despite the fact that Dawn's catchphrase is "No need to worry," she usually says it in a bad situation. Gallery Dawn in her Contest outfits contest dress dawn021.jpg Dawn_Cheerleading_outfit.png Dawn_DP095_contest.png Dawn008.jpg Dawn's waitress outfit Dawn's tag contest battle.png Dawn's Grand Festival dress Dawn!!.png Dawn at the Wallace Cup Salvia and Dawn.jpg Dawn and her counterpart, Princess Salvia Dawn's team.png Dawn's team Dawn and Pachirisu.jpg We'll do better..jpg "We just have to keep trying!" Dawn's Hair is a mess.jpg Dawn with bedhead. Dawn's Hair 1.jpg No more bedhead Season10 ep19 ss2.jpg Dawn after catching a Pokémon Dawnswimsuit.jpg Dawn in her swimsuit Dawn-0.png Dawn & Piplup in Net.jpg Dawn & her Piplup in net Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png Dawn_costume_1.png Dawn_costume_2.png Dawn_costume_3.png Dawn_movie10_green.png Green suit in The Rise of Darkrai (with Buneary) Dawn_movie10_red.png Chinese dress in The Rise of Darkrai (with Pachirisu) Dawn_movie10_black.png Lolita outfit in The Rise of Darkrai (with Buizel) Dawn_movie10_blue.png Cyberpunk outfit in The Rise of Darkrai (with Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, and Buizel) Dawn_movie10_pink.png In the Alamos Contest (with Piplup) Dawn's jacket.png Dawn in winter clothing Dawn_DP_3.png Dawn_BW2.png Dawn's Piplup and BW088.jpg BW088 4.jpg Ash's traveling companions M20.png }} See also *Dawn (D&P) *Mitsumi *Platinum (Adventures) Category:Main characters Category:Coordinators Category:Ash's Companions Category:Stylist Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Double Performance Competitors Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Junior Cup Competitors Category:Revived characters Category:Protagonists